Happiness
by PanwuFace
Summary: A rewritten version since song-fics aren't allowed. Yaya is hurt because she thinks Kairi cares more about being perfect more than her. He makes it up to her by sharing one of the happiest moments of their lives. I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.


Yaya was now in college, the same college as Kairi. Yaya has worked and studied as hard as she could so that she could go to college with him.

She was walking back to her dorm with a bag full of groceries for both her and her roommate. She roamed the crowded streets, thinking of Kairi.

"Why...why won't he ask..." Yaya has been upset for the past year now, all because of Kairi-kun. All of her friends had been proposed to by the love of their lives and all Yaya wanted, was to experience the same happy emotion. Even Nagi and Rima got married after all those years of hate.

Kairi and Yaya have been dating for almost six years now, yet, he seems like he will never propose.

Yaya walked into her dorm room in silence, looking down with a depressed look on her face.

"Yaya, what's wr-"

"I'm fine." all Yaya wanted was to sob in her room. The love of her life...didn't propose to her on their five year aniversery. Five years. They've been together for five years and Yaya felt as if they weren't going anywhere.

Proposing on their aniversery seemed so romantic and kind and sweet to Yaya, but it wasn't who Kairi was. He was always busy studying or perfecting something. Always trying to be something he wasn't. Just last week, he tried to perfect ballet. Ballet.

_'What kind of guy like Kairi learns ballet?'_

Yaya didn't want to be anybody else, but herself. That's what she thought Kairi was like too, but she was wrong. He tried to be a perfectionist. Too hard sometimes. He was perfect at everything, well trying anyway. The one thing he pretty much failed at was being romantic.

_'So this is how Rima felt when she said that Nagi was perfect..'_

She felt like, that he wasn't the same man she fell in love with five years ago. Back then, they spent more time together. Now, they barely spend time together with him trying to be great at everything.

She felt as if she wasn't good enough for him, like he was judging her. If only, he would express himself more...

"I thought...he would finally propose..after all this time.."

Yaya knew that there would be at least one thing that he would like to change about himself, even if he tried to be perfect.

She felt like he was trying to change her. Trying to make her perfect to. A couple of days ago, he straightened her posture.

Sure she was no beauty queen, all she was was beautiful, herself. Being her beautiful self. There were some imperfections with her and some with Kairi, but that was what she liked about him. Those little details that made him him.

She knew that all he wanted was a good life, educaion, and job and all of these things he was perfecting would help him get a good resume, but she just wished that he would take a break from all of this.

Yaya hated it when he was acting like a jerk. When he tried being perfect, he sometimes acted like a major jerk to her. Yaya started to think back to about maybe a year ago.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Kairi!" the cheery girl had her hair down instead of her little pig-tails._

_"Ohayo, Yaya. Oh, so you took my advice and decided to keep your hair down?" Kairi smiled, a book about the guitar was in his hand._

_"Yeah! So hey, Kairi, do you wanna go out to have a picnic at the park on that little hill at maybe four-ish?"_

_"I'm sorry Yaya-chan, I can't I'm busy with a guitar lesson," Yaya frowned. She was use to it though, he would always cancel their dates._

_"Well, can't you just call it off? Just this once?"_

_"Yaya, I can't just-"_

_"Well why not?"_

_"Because it's important to me-"_

_"Well what about me? What about us?" Anger reached Kairi's eyes. Hurt and sorrow reached Yaya's. This happened to be their one of their first fights in these past years._

_"LOOK. It's important to me and if you don't get it then maybe you should just accept the fact that this IS important to ME."_

_"...You started playing the guitar yesterday." Kairi rolled his eyes and just walked away._

_"Whatever. Just forget it."_

_End of Flashback_

He was already perfect, to her. So, she didn't know why he tried so hard to be even more perfect than he already was.

The inside of her felt twisted. Like she wasn't good wnough for him.

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Kairi never really told her how he felt. It hurt Yaya, like he didn't trust her with the truth. With his true feelings.

He would have a wonderful life, full of love, care, and it would be fine if he would just open his eyes and realized that she loved him for who he is. Not who he's trying to be. Sure, life wasn't perfect, but you could still have a great life, if you just beleive you can.

Kairi was in his room, adjusting something he had just bought.

He beleived that he wasn't good enough for Yaya. She was popular, beautiful, smart, fun, and loving. He remembered that fight they had years ago, he had been working part time to save up for this precious jewel.

He just thought, if he did the correct things, everything would work out, but Yaya seemed to be avoiding him. He didn't mean to be a jerk, it's just that if he worked extra hours, he could save up more and at the time, he was going to be late so all of a sudden, he started acting like that.

He walked to his desk and texted Yaya telling her to meet him at the big cherry blossom tree by the lake.

The couple sat down on the picnic blanket. Kairi had set up a picnic by the lake, under the cherry blossom tree which was where the moonlight shone just magically. They ate and talked for a while until Kairi changed the subject.

"Yaya. You know that I will always love you, right?" Yaya nodded, blushing a little.

"Well you see..There's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Kairi knelt down on once knee and Yaya gasped.

"Yuiki Yaya, I love you. I've always had, I still do, and I always will. So, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Yaya hugged him as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. They shared a kiss under the moonlight, Yaya finally getting what she wanted after all these years.

Kairi had now, knew that he would have a great life, and Yaya knew that he never really meant anything that had hurt her, he had just tried making her happy. She knew that experience now. Happiness. Love. Comfort.

Now, Yaya and Kairi had both, experienced one of the three happiest moments of their lives.

When they met. This moment. Soon, they will have the third. Their wedding day.

"I love you, too."

**So if you got an e-mail about this story, it's because I had to remove the lyrics since song-fics aren't allowed. Well, R&R!**


End file.
